


【萨莫】红茶与浓汤

by JIAyin



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAyin/pseuds/JIAyin
Summary: Flo萨米扎 PWP/R18精神上莫萨身体上萨莫轻微SM，M萨xS扎（画重点）少量且轻度疼痛描写有以双方是情人/床伴/曾经做过为前提。20201129 JY“他开始如幼犬般吸着鼻子舔咬，小心翼翼地服侍着沃尔夫冈脖颈上的一块皮肤。不知是在给予他奖励还是勒令他停止的莫扎特拉着他的领巾让他的脸挨近，迷情意乱地半眯着眼与他接吻。他的舌头像两瓣玫瑰间的蛇，顺滑无声地舔他、吻他，将萨列里尝尽。”
Relationships: Antonio Salieri/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Relationship, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 3





	【萨莫】红茶与浓汤

当时萨列里正在泡茶。

“萨列里、萨列里，”他就坐在茶桌上，距离即将烧开的茶壶和萨列里所站的位置不足一米远，双腿从几桌上垂下，富有活力和节奏地“嗒、嗒”地缓缓敲击地板，手掌撑在桌子的边沿，微微弯腰转头地看着他：“过来，我敬重的萨列里大师；让我看看您。”

“茶马上就泡好了，莫扎特。”他一手提住壶柄一手轻压着壶盖，烫嘴的红茶顺着小巧的壶嘴落入茶杯，散出的白雾把萨列里的手掌捂的热而潮湿。

莫扎特明朗地昂头笑了几声，迈着对于他们相间的距离来说过于夸张的步伐，刻意强调着自己的行为般地来到他的身后，如指挥乐团演奏时富有仪式感和戏剧性地抬起双手，缓慢轻柔地贴上萨列里的礼服外套，像每一次抚摸都无比昂贵似的，甚至没有触实对方的皮肤。萨列里的背僵硬了片刻，随后在莫扎特的轻笑中笔挺地竖直。年少者让双手缓慢地顺着对方的躯干向下，手指逐渐收拢，触碰越发紧密。乐理大师手上倒茶的活暂告一段落，细小的流水声停滞后，仍在控制下却一次比一次沉重的呼吸声清晰地显露着晦涩的心愿。

指腹的下坠停留在略微坚硬的皮革上。那是萨列里的腰带。莫扎特抿着嘴发出一声带着气音的笑声，双手横过来，紧实地扣在带子两旁，指尖勾勒边缘，却没有丝毫要将它亲手解开的意图。“我认为，”他贴近，抵着对方的背缓缓仰头，前额和鼻梁在脊柱上划出短暂又模糊的直线，肩胛之间的一小块衣料因唇间呼出的空气温热，只片刻后又变得冰凉：“比起红茶，有一锅正被糟践的浓汤更需要我们去收拾。”他说话的速度仍是欣喜地、稍稍偏快地那般平常，仿佛丝毫没有受到这被他一手渲染起的氛围的影响：“由你做主厨，亲爱的安东尼奥。”

“我明白了。”

年长者的呼吸已经过于重了，仿佛能够独自谱出一整幅乐曲的旋律和鼓点。他转身向他，对方却颇符合人物形象地恶作剧般地机敏地绕过他，再次来到萨列里的背后，这回坐在放置着茶壶与众多茶具的长方型橱柜上，咧着嘴笑的开心。他抬起右腿，像芭蕾舞演员一般绷着脚，皮鞋顺着萨列里的小腿外侧向上勾勒，抵达腰带那一块小小的凸起时用鞋底稍带力道地一推。萨列里带着鼻音闷哼一声，身体向前耸了一下，弯下了腰，随即又跪了下去，时机正巧地迎接上那只踏上他肩背的脚。莫扎特与之前策略相同地先用鞋跟描摹着他背上的肌理，再在他开始喘息时发狠地踩下。他确实该解下腰带的——被紧束着开始反应的性器的萨列里想到。可惜莫扎特没有给他这个机会。

“转过来，安东尼奥。”

他照做，这回单膝下跪。年少的音乐家已经连同底裤都一起退下了，与修身的外裤一同坠在脚踝上，由那双黑亮的皮鞋扼制着下落。莫扎特仍皎洁又狡猾地笑着，不过此刻却也因脸上微薄的红晕而少了点游刃有余的意思。索性他还能够自持，动作始终不讲理又情理之中地强硬；他伸手从侧面敷着萨列里后颈与脑勺衔接的位置，手指卡紧他黑褐色的发丝，没有询问地按着他的头去贴近自己的腿间。

毕竟萨列里从来不会拒绝。

年长的人半闭起眼，张口含住青年的半勃，怀有技巧却并不殷勤讨好地舔吻着茎身，唇边和下颚精心修理的胡茬磨蹭着嫩肉，被前液与唾液的混合体浸地潮湿。舌头如他被年幼方抚慰时那样恶劣地描绘起柱身的纹路，覆盖包裹这每一个莫扎特自己都未曾发现的敏感处。沃尔夫冈闭着眼睛，难以克制地哼鸣出声，手指紧攥着萨列里后颈的衣领，将他们扯散蜷皱了，又如掌控缰绳般捏在指间不愿松手。舒服地快要抵达临界点时他恍然地睁开些眼，突然看见萨列里的双手背在腰际后，如膝跪的姿势一同规矩整齐、从未松懈，仿佛惯于被从未存在的镣铐相缚，一如他许久前在某一次性事中吩咐的那般。他立马有些耍小孩子脾气地觉得这样“有失公正”，割舍着对方口腔的温暖和唇舌的拥护叫萨列里起身。

“双手，放到我膝盖上……”

对方照做，莫扎特仔细斟酌着看了看，仍觉得不满，却也想不出打破这场僵局的法子。偏偏萨列里对这情绪不予注意，改变了手掌的位置后又要俯下去慰藉自己的下身。眼看着主导权有了倒逆的趋势，莫扎特气不打一处来，在对方的嘴唇快要挨上自己的肉茎时忽然攥紧插在萨列里头发里的手指，扯着发缕逼迫他仰着头向自己的方向栽倒。萨列里没有防备，随着莫扎特粗鲁的拉拽疼地抽了口气，被迫仰头的动作让他本就开始酸痛的膝盖再撑不住那个标准的单膝跪，有点跌撞着起身后又跌入名为沃尔夫冈的陷阱。

这终于令音乐天才满意了。

“解我的扣子吧，安东尼奥先生；务必好好照顾照顾我。”他带着笑意将话语喘进萨列里的耳侧，把着他头发的力道不减，另一只手却轻轻抚摸起他的颚骨，手指如要与情人接吻般捻着托起着对方的下巴，同时享受着萨列里眼中迷惘和渴求与自己绝不可能就此轻饶他的认知；没有他的指示安东尼奥不可能亲吻他甘甜的唇，因为他并不敢：缺乏主人的命令就开始撕咬的狗可是不能留下的，而萨列里宁愿将疼痛解读为爱意，也不愿认定自己即将遭到抛弃。

萨列里开始解他的衬衫。前胸和腹部从衣物中赤露出后他开始向前凑，而莫扎特不容易地大发慈悲，扼着他的头发埋进自己的怀抱。男人开始舔允自己皮肤时，青年的视线再次落在了那条仍未解开的腰带上。他欢快地发起了坏水，踹掉了颓拉在踝骨上碍事的皮鞋和裤子，脚趾立刻不偏不倚地瞄着对方鼓囊的下身敷上去。他感受到萨列里动作的迟滞，瞬间来劲了似的用脚尖和脚掌不断揉弄那玩意儿，同时托着对方的头埋进自己的颈窝，自己侧着脸去啃咬他的耳廓。他满意地发现萨列里几乎完全地僵滞住了，因没有指令而不敢躲避也不敢迎合，过分玩味的挑逗和刻意的刁难让情欲积攒成火焰，纵然熊熊燃烧也无法加以安抚，因而每一丝经过莫扎特脖侧的喘息都是带颤的，湿润而炽热，像那杯早已被人遗忘的、打翻在一旁的红茶。

他需要一个提示，一个命令——如作曲家需要音符、如演奏者需要乐器，如萨列里需要莫扎特——所以莫扎特给了他一个：

“安东尼奥、安东尼奥，”他欢笑着亲吻那人的耳蜗，与他相拥：“进入我。”

“……我明白了。”他喘着气稍稍起身，一手的虎口卡着青年的膝窝，将他的腿架起来：“沃尔夫冈。”

“想想看：我该做什么样子的浓汤？”

萨列里扶着性器撞进莫扎特泥泞的后花园时，年少者还有心思和他开玩笑。青年很喜欢亲自代劳他耸入自己身体的动作，喜欢不论得不得章法地用手臂支撑着自己，让腰肢上下摆动着，缓慢粘腻地享受着慢到让双方同时备受煎熬的，属于他自己的节奏。但很幸运的，他常按着这节奏动了几下就“体力不支”起来，便会理直气壮地要求萨列里来做这苦工。

“奶油蘑菇？番茄与深海鱼？告诉我，安东尼奥……”他垂着眼睫把这些含糊不清的呢喃倾倒进他的耳朵，跟着下身的动作毫不掩饰地放肆地呻吟出声，与他本人一般招摇的金色眼影被眼角的哈气和泪滴涮洗掉，在颧骨上晕染开。音乐家总要善于把控和适应节奏的变更的，莫扎特更是心高气傲又奈何才高八斗，仿佛能够卡准每一次顶弄的时机并提前编排好自己这次要脱口而出的音符，放浪下流又爱意浓厚的呻楚堆满了空气。

他一条腿还挂在萨列里肩上，身体向后半躺半倚着墙壁，托着安东尼奥的左手去握自己的腰肢和臀瓣的同时还拽着他的领花，让他几乎是笼在自己身上，脸庞相间隔的距离从不超过相互鼻息能够波及的范围。萨列里的情欲才刚刚得到解放，边撙节克制着冲动边低喘颤抖着，额头侧抵住莫扎特的下颚，把一串串不稳而温热的呼吸打上去，渴望而迷乱的神情像乌黑的清晨中的一团雾，几近邋遢和可怜。

——这锅汤可不好煲。

他开始如幼犬般吸着鼻子舔咬，小心翼翼地服侍着沃尔夫冈脖颈上的一块皮肤。不知是在给予他奖励还是勒令他停止的莫扎特拉着他的领巾让他的脸挨近，迷情意乱地半眯着眼与他接吻。他的舌头像两瓣玫瑰间的蛇，顺滑无声地舔他、吻他，将萨列里尝尽。他匍匐着向年少者俯首称臣，毫无悬念地遵循他的一切要求，唇齿与他吸允、撕咬、直至鲜血快要从灵魂中渗出。莫扎特拉着他向下，慵懒并发笑地着看他尽力迎合自己，亲吻上萨列里的眼睑，将睫毛和眼尾舔湿，牙齿轻轻磨研着脆弱的肌肤，遗留下红痕和不明显的齿印，又低头转而去照顾脖子与喉结，近乎咀嚼着他的内核那样不断地赠予他刺激，拥享着年长方粗重的呻吟和就要脱口的祈求。

他等待着萨列里放下戒备，抓着神经松弛的时机突然地咬了下去，像夏娃啃咬伊甸园内的禁果，牙齿陷入脖颈处的肌肤，依附着对方肩背的双手也撕扯下萨列里的马夹和衬衫，让指甲陷入对方的背与胛，划出伤口。莫扎特听着他猛然地吸气，又磕磕绊绊地将它吐出，愉快地开始亲吻这个新生的咬痕，指腹再次轻柔地拥起萨列里的背，却刻意地在抓痕处加重。莫扎特很清楚萨列里更加兴奋了；他清楚因为对方正深埋在他的体内，即便动作僵直，不敢多动一下。

他在他的专制下为奴，直至永恒。

莫扎特的双腿环上萨列里的腰，使他向他们的交合处靠拢，几乎完全的紧贴到一起。他们开始互相进攻，一场战争由沃尔夫冈的噬咬吹响号角，以萨列里的承受和越发无暇顾及的鲁莽顶撞为内容，将因莫扎特绝对的压倒性的胜利收尾。最严重的咬伤甚至渗出血液，而越来越有力却无章的进入不知令天才乐师射了多少次。这场性事期间沃尔夫冈曾蛮横无理，萨列里曾摇尾乞怜，以他们灵魂为材料熬制的浓汤咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡泡，用滚烫的水和粘稠的酱料将他们黏在一块，无法分割；因为受命运亏待的莫扎特需要一个他能够依靠的人来依赖他，而站在阴影下的萨列里注定只能以受光明鞭策的方式沐浴阳光。


End file.
